


Can you dig it?

by Queengreenspear



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queengreenspear/pseuds/Queengreenspear
Summary: Pearl gets some alone time to take a trip across the world, eventually finding herself in Neo Tokyo, an unlawful wasteland where people kill each other with lead pipes and psychic powers





	Can you dig it?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a stupid, shitty crossover jokefic as my first fanfic on ao3, enjoy!

"C'mon Tetsuo! Hurry up!"

The biker leader's voice rang out as the sound of motorbikes roaring was the only thing they could hear. The aforementioned psychic grumbled.

"I have psychic powers, I shouldn't have to deal with this shit."

"Why do you, then?" Kai asked as he drove closer to Tetsuo.

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?"

Tetsuo shrugged. "I dunno. I like him I guess."

Kai returned his shrug. "That's what you always say."

"Cause it's true!"

"Whatever then." Kaisuke finished.

Tetsuo rolled his eyes. "Besides it's more believable than lesbian space rocks."

Kai slowed his bike to continue talking to his friend. "You still going on about that, aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

The psychic biker looked immensely triggered as he continued his rant. "Yeah! How can rocks even have genders? Like, I get it, I know you can identify as any gender you want these days, but i'm talking about sex, like, how can they reproduce,  **can** they reproduce? I mean if not, then are they immortal? If so, then that's really fucking scary, ya know what I mean?"

Tetsuo took deep breaths as Kaisuke looked amazed. "Yeah, but.... Wow..." He squeaked.

The panting biker looked up, confused. "Wha-what-"

"I'm surprised you know about reproduction, to be honest." Kai answered.

"You do know sex is one of the four things Kaneda can remember, right?"

"Four-?"

"Sex, beer, drugs, bikes, and me"

"That's five."

"Ah shit really? Fuck... Well, I always was bad at math"

"No shit, bucko." Kai said in an attempted brooklyn accent.

" **OH MY GOD!"**

After many minutes of laughter and shitty Nickelodeon references (Tetsuo ya gotta draw somethin'!) , they decided to actually get of their asses and leave, but a hand clamped on both their shoulders.

Terrified, both bikers turned around, only to see a glint of light before the figure stepped into the light, revealing itself to be an aforementioned lesbian space rock.

The creature had a oval-shaped pearl on it's forehead that glittered as they smiled dorkily. 

"You wanna see what a lesbian space rock can do?" The confirmed she said almost smugly.

Kai and Tetsuo looked at each other and then at the rock-person.

And then they screamed. And passed out.


End file.
